thevideogamedatabasefandomcom-20200214-history
Ghost (Heroes of Might and Magic V)
frame|leftframe Ghosts are an undead unit associated with Necropolises, serving as the default upgrade for Ghosts in the video game Heroes of Might and Magic V. However, if the player has access to the Tribes of the East expansion set, the player can choose to upgrade their ghosts into either Spectres into Poltergeists. The higher damage and hit points come in handy, but the biggest improvement over the ghost is the mana drain, which can heal and raise fallen spectres. This makes it far easier to avoid losing creatures in combat. As with earlier incarnations, they have Undead status, which causes their morale to always be neutral, and in this game makes them unaffected by Poison-, Blind-, or Mind-related magical spells. They have also been made Incorporeal, which makes any non-magical attack made against them only have a 50% chance of actually inflicting damage. They still remain flyers, and can therefore move to any free tile on the battle screen during their turn, regardless of any obstacles along the path. Unlike previous incarnations, Ghosts are no longer able to be located in Shipwrecks. Spectre frame|leftframe Spectres are the default upgrade to the Ghost, found in all versions of Heroes V. However, if the player has access to the Tribes of the East expansion set, the player can choose to upgrade their ghosts into either spectres into poltergeists. In addition to the three abilities of the ghost, they have also gained the spellcaster-decimating mana drain ability, which also makes spectres far easier to maintain losses of. They also have a higher damage output and more hit points. As with earlier incarnations, they have Undead status, which causes their morale to always be neutral, and in this game makes them unaffected by Poison-, Blind-, or Mind-related magical spells. They are also Incorporeal, which makes any non-magical attack made against them only have a 50% chance of actually inflicting damage. They still remain flyers, and can therefore move to any free tile on the battle screen during their turn, regardless of any obstacles along the path. Mana drain, their new-found ability allows them to drain mana from enemy stacks that possess it to refill their own health pool, to the point of even allowing them to resurrect falling members of their stack, should they have fallen during that combat. Poltergeist frame|leftframe Spectres are the alternate upgrade to the Ghost, found in only in the Heroes V expansion set, Tribes of the East. When upgrading their ghosts, the player must choose between these monsters and the Spectres. This choice comes to how the player prefers to fight in battle, and whether they hate spellcasters or archers more. In addition to the three abilities of the ghost, they have also gained the archer-decimating steal ammunition ability, which also makes poltergeists a small benefit against ranged armies by protecting the entire army to some extent. They also have a higher damage output and more hit points. As with earlier incarnations, they have Undead status, which causes their morale to always be neutral, and in this game makes them unaffected by Poison-, Blind-, or Mind-related magical spells. They are also Incorporeal, which makes any non-magical attack made against them only have a 50% chance of actually inflicting damage. They still remain flyers, and can therefore move to any free tile on the battle screen during their turn, regardless of any obstacles along the path. Steal ammunition, their new-found ability allows them to steal ammo from all enemy stacks within their range as an activated ability, which is very effective against ranged foes, especially powerful shooters. However, this ability can only be performed once per battle, per stack of Poltergeists. Category:Might & Magic Category:Heroes of Might and Magic Category:Heroes of Might and Magic V Category:Enemies Category:Monsters Category:Undead Category:Ghosts